


Doctors Orders

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Doctor/Patient AU, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex, Smut, just a bit of happiness after everything, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: A good old fashioned Doctor/Patient AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctors Orders

Robert was staring up at the ceiling and counting the tiles in his mind when the door opened, he turned his head and frowned at the young man in the room,  
“You’re not my doctor.”  
The man smirked,  
“No…no I’m not. I’m doctor Livesy. I’m covering for Mr Amble; he’s had to take another patient.”  
Robert nodded and sat up slightly, trying hard not to notice how handsome the man was, how he was wearing his scrubs so well and the way they showed off his muscly arms. He swallowed as he watched the man walk over to the end of the bed and pick his chart up to read through it,  
“So you were admitted yesterday with chest pain and a head injury?”  
Robert dragged his attention from the man’s lips and cleared his throat,  
“I had a knock on the head yeah...figured that the chest pain went with it.”  
The doctor wrote something down and reached for the hand sanitiser. Robert noticed the lack of ring on his finger and felt his heart skip. He cleaned his hands and walked over to Robert,  
“Could you sit up a bit more for me? I’ll just check your chest.”  
Robert sat up and lifted his t-shirt; the doctor put his stethoscope in his ears and pressed the other end to Robert’s back. Robert started and the doctor touched his arm,  
“Sorry. Cold?”  
“Just a bit.”  
The doctor looked at the man for a moment,  
“Breathe in for me. And out…..and in again….”  
Robert closed his eyes as he breathed; pretending he wasn’t focused on the doctor’s hand on his back…he certainly wasn’t thinking about that hand in other places. He listened for a moment and then took the stethoscope away,  
“You sound a bit congested still. Can you lie back for me?”  
Robert did as he was told and the doctor lifted his shirt again and pressed the stethoscope to his chest. Robert closed his eyes for a moment and prayed that all his blood would stay north of his body,  
“Your heart rate is a little high. Have you had heart problems before? Mr Sugden?”  
Robert looked at him,  
“Uh…no. No.”  
The doctor nodded and chewed his lip as he wrote something done on the chart then put the stethoscope around his neck,  
“So how’d you do it?”  
Robert frowned,  
“You what?”  
The doctor put his pen in his pocket,  
“The uh...knock on the head. You can pull your shirt down by the way.”  
Robert pulled his shirt down and frowned,  
“Drunken…I was pissing about and…kind of…fell.”  
The man looked at him and cocked an eyebrow,  
“Really?”  
Robert flushed,  
“Yeah. It was dumb.”  
The man smiled,  
“Been there myself a few times.”  
Robert couldn’t help but smile back at him; noticing how the man’s smile made his face light up, made his eyes shine. He looked down again as he realised he was staring,  
“Just an accident.”  
The doctor opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted as his pager went off and he pulled it out to check it,  
“Sorry, have to go. I’ll come check on you later alright?”  
Robert nodded,  
“Yeah totally, you can check on me whenever you want.”  
The doctor smiled and Robert blushed and looked away. The doctor laughed,  
“I’ll see you later.”  
He left and Robert put his head in his hands as he groaned in embarrassment.

“Mr Sugden…”  
Robert shifted on the bed and grinned at him,  
“Robert…actually you can…call me Robert.”  
The doctor nodded and pointed to himself,  
“Aaron.”  
Robert sat up more as Aaron checked his chart,  
“So…you had a good night. I think you might be able to go home soon.”  
Roberts face fell and Aaron frowned,  
“You don’t seem excited about it.”  
Robert rubbed his head,  
“No no I am…”  
Aaron smirked and wrote something down before leaning against the bed,  
“Come out with me.”  
Roberts heart stopped for a moment,  
“Yes…what?”  
Aaron smiled,  
“We need to get you moving, so…out of the bed and walk please.”  
Robert climbed from the bed and followed Aaron from the room. They walked slowly down the hallway; Robert glanced over every few moments and smiled when he caught Aaron’s eye. They didn’t really start talking until they got back to Robert’s room. Robert sat on the bed and Aaron sat on the chair beside it,  
“So…who’s coming to get you?”  
Robert frowned,  
“What?”  
Aaron rubbed his neck,  
“When you get discharged. You have a wife or a girlfriend?”  
Robert shook his head,  
“No…no.”  
Aaron cocked an eyebrow,  
“Boyfriend?”  
Robert looked at him and shook his head,  
“No.”  
Aaron nodded with a smile,  
“Would you have a boyfriend?”  
“Are you asking me if I like men?”  
Aaron looked around and shrugged,  
“I mean if you wanna put it like that.”  
Robert grinned,  
“I uh….I wouldn’t say no to…certain men.”  
Aaron looked at him,  
“No?”  
The door opened and Aaron looked behind him; his face changing when he saw the nurse. She looked at Aaron and frowned,  
“Oh you’re still here.”  
Aaron cleared his throat,  
“Uh…yeah. Yeah.”  
The nurse looked at them both and frowned. Aaron glanced at Robert then back at her,  
“Just chatting.”  
She nodded slightly and dropped a small cup with some pills on the side table,  
“To help you sleep.”  
Robert nodded,  
“Thanks.”  
She gave Aaron a knowing smile and left them alone. Robert looked at Aaron who sighed and held his hands up.  
“Okay…confession. I actually finished work about two hours ago.”   
Robert held his breath, almost too nervous to ask why. Aaron leant forward in his seat,  
“I just wanted to…talk to you.”  
Robert bit his lip and Aaron stood up,  
“If I’ve crossed a line-“  
Robert jumped up,  
“No…no no.”  
Aaron looked around and stepped closer,  
“No?”  
Robert looked at the man and shook his head,  
“Is this allowed?”  
Aaron frowned,  
“What? Talking to patients?”  
Robert smiled to himself,  
“Staying two hours later than you’re meant to. To…talk to a patient.”  
Aaron shrugged,  
“You won’t be a patient for much longer. And technically…you’re not my patient anyway.”  
Robert smirked,  
“That’s a good point.”  
Aaron looked around to check the door and stepped closer to Robert; he put a hand against his chest,  
“Ooh I don’t know Sugden…that heart rate is a bit high.”  
Robert thought he was going to pass out and gripped Aaron’s arm,  
“You okay?”  
Robert smirked,  
“Wanna check if I have a fever? I’m feeling quite….hot.”  
Aaron snorted and laughed,  
“Was that an actual line that came out of your mouth?”  
Robert blushed and looked down,  
“Oh god…”  
Aaron laughed,  
“You’re cute you know that?”  
Robert swallowed and leant in slightly. He looked from Aaron’s eyes to his lips. Aaron leant in until their lips almost brushed,  
“You…”  
He dropped his hand from Robert’s chest and looked around again,  
“You get discharged in the morning.”  
Robert swallowed and stepped back,  
“I do?”  
Aaron nodded,  
“So you won’t be a patient anymore.”  
Aaron stepped back,  
“I’m off tomorrow…if you want to…”  
Robert nodded,  
“Yeah. Yeah.”  
Aaron stepped back to the door and smiled at him,  
“Take your medicine Sugden….long day tomorrow.”  
He winked at him and slipped from the room; Robert let out a long breath and collapsed back onto the bed with a chuckle.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come get you?”  
Robert sighed,  
“I’m fine really. They’ve said I can go, it’s all good. I need to just…rest I guess.”  
Andy sighed,  
“Okay. Just…call me later yeah?”  
“Yeah sure…I gotta go mate.”  
He hung up the phone and stuck it in his pocket before looking around,  
“Robert?”  
He turned around and smiled at Aaron who was walking toward him,  
“Doctor.”  
Aaron stopped in front of him,  
“So…you wanna…go somewhere?”  
Robert chewed his lip,  
“Got somewhere in mind?”  
Aaron looked around,  
“Come with me.”

Robert looked around the room and smiled to himself,  
“Black, no sugar.”  
Robert turned and smiled at Aaron as the man put the mug down in front of him,  
“Done snooping?”  
Robert frowned,  
“I wasn’t snooping.”  
Aaron grinned,  
“I’m just kidding.”  
He looked Robert up and down,  
“You feeling alright?”  
Robert shrugged,  
“Sure.”  
Aaron walked over,  
“Are you sure? Because I can always…check you over.”  
Robert smirked at him,  
“I do feel a bit rough now that you mention it.”  
“Yeah?”  
Robert nodded,  
“Feel a bit light headed.”  
Aaron stepped closer and pressed his hands against Roberts waist,  
“You do huh?”  
Robert ran his hands up Aaron’s arms,  
“Yeah I do…”  
Aaron glanced down to Robert’s lips,  
“Well then…”  
He met his eye,  
“We should do something about that.”  
“What did you have in mind?”  
Aaron smiled and bit his lip before surging forward and kissing the man. Robert tangled his fingers in Aaron’s hair and returned the kiss; pushing his tongue into the man’s mouth and walking them back to press him up against the wall. They broke apart and panted as they stared at one another.  
“This place got a bed?”  
Aaron grinned and pushed Robert back to move them into the bedroom. He pushed Robert down onto the bed and pulled his shirt off before climbing onto the bed and covering Robert’s body with his own as he kissed him again. He pulled away and straddled his waist,  
“Tell me then.”  
Robert grinned up at him,  
“What?”  
Aaron smirked and pulled Roberts shirt off; throwing it across the room,  
“Where does it hurt?”  
Robert grinned and pointed to his chest,  
“Here.”  
Aaron pressed a kiss to the place he pointed,  
“Here.”  
He kissed the next point,  
“Now here.”  
Aaron smirked,  
“It’s a good thing you got yourself a doctor when you did. This is serious.”  
Robert bit his lip,  
“Better treat me then. Doc”  
Aaron grinned and kissed him deeply again.

The room was filled with the sounds of moaning as Aaron thrust into Robert again,  
“Fuck…yeah…right there.”  
Aaron changed his angle and started pounding into Robert; making him bite down on the pillow as he shouted in pleasure,  
“Fuck…Rob….Fuck…”  
Robert reached behind himself and pushed Aaron away,  
“Wooah. You okay?”   
Robert moved them and climbed onto Aaron, sinking back down onto him and riding him in earnest.  
“Christ….Rob…..don’t….”  
Aaron arched forward and pushed his head into Roberts chest as he came. Robert gripped his cock and stroked himself quickly until he too was spurting onto Aaron’s stomach with a deep moan. The two men collapsed into the bed, both panting heavily before laughing and turning to fall back into a rhythm of kisses and touches. Aaron pulled away a bit and smiled,  
“You alright?”  
Robert smiled and pulled him into another kiss,  
“Perfect.”

Robert opened his eyes slowly and looked around at the empty room, he sat up and yawned,  
“Aaron?”  
He was about to climb from the bed when the door opened and Aaron walked in carrying two mugs,  
“Morning.”  
Robert smiled at him,  
“Morning.”  
Aaron placed one mug next to him and sat down on the bed,  
“I didn’t wanna wake you, you looked so peaceful.”  
Robert smirked,  
“It’s called being completely fucked out.”  
Aaron grinned at the memory of the previous night,  
“Didn’t realise there were so many positions.”  
Robert pressed his face into Aaron’s shoulder then sat back. Aaron put his own mug down and climbed over Robert,  
“You’re having a sick day.”  
Robert frowned,  
“What?”  
Aaron smiled down at him,  
“I’m not certain you’re completely well. And you need to rest. Lots of bed rest.”  
Robert grinned,  
“Is that so?”  
Aaron nodded and leant down to brush their lips together,  
“Oh yes.”  
He pressed a quick kiss to his lips,  
“Doctors’ orders.”  
Robert smiled then pulled him down; rolling them both over and covering them with the duvet to do as Aaron said.


End file.
